Damon
Damon is the leader and founder of the Demonic Skull; he is the son of a Pit-Lord, Diablos' commanders, and an unhammed witch. Biography Early life Damon was the son of a witch and of an Elite Demon: her mother died of birth and so his father decided to raise him to become a gladiator. Damon was raised into a brutal way, learning only how to fight and how to read so that he could learn quicker. When he was six, his father sent him into a ring against three imps and he managed to kill them: Damon's father became really harsh after this, pretending from his son the best in every way. This led Damon to be abused and so Damon, who had always diliked his father, came to truly hate him and wishing to be free. When he was twelve, Damon was taken to a gladiator arena, where he fought against a berserker and he managed to defeat him. As the years passed, Damon became an incredible fighter and soon he became the champion of the Arena, since he managed to defeat more demons than anyone else. Birth of The Demonic Skull However Damon always truly wished to free his kind, so that they could have a happy life, since he saw that demons saw their children as nothing more than pawns. He finally found a chance to do so when he met a 16 years old Demonic hybrid, Tarquin, who was known to be a powerful Cambion. Damon saw that Tarquin and he had the same wish and so together they decided to rebel against their masters, when they would have the greatest chance. That came when Damon's father hosted the greatest gladiator tournament at his house: hundreds of demonic half breeds came to this party and Damon convinced many of them to join his side. Damon and the others rebelled against their masters and took control of the estate: Damon fought personally against his father and after defeating him, he took his skull, made it an helmet, and he took his father's mace. He found a new army, known as The Demonic Skull, with him as his leader and Tarquin as the second in command. Meeting The Winged Arya Personality Damon is a stoic man who hides his emotions. He is known for not talking too much and to choose his words carefuly. Physical appearence Damon is a handsome man with brown hair and light brown eyes. He is very tall, standing around 6'0"and he is very muscled, since he spent his entire life fighting. Damon is described by many as being unusually good looking for being the son of a Fallen Beast: Damon can be quite handsome and charming when he wants to be. Damon's clothing seems casual but a bit elegant: leather jacket, an elegant shirt, jeans and boots. Items * Demonic Mace: Damon's prime weapon is a two handed mace that can shatter almost every armor; Damon took it from his father, after killing him. * Demonic Skull Helmet: '''after killing his father, Damon took his head and skinned it, turning it into an helmet, from which there will be "The Demonic Skull" Powers and abilities Warlock/Pit's lord Powers * '''Terror Aura: '''as the son of a Pit devil, Damon can generate an aura that makes his foes flee terrified; if someone watches Damon for too long, he will die by terror. * '''Demonic Weaknesses Immunity: as the son of a Greater Demon, Damon is immune to many demonic weaknesses. He can walk on sacred ground without being affected by it and he can also drink holy water, but if he drinks too much he will feel a bit weaken. Damon's training as a gladiator made him immune to salt, since he does not feel the pain that salt gives him. * Advanced Shapeshifting: since he is the son of an Elite Demon, Damon can change from his human to his demonic appearence, looking like a great demon, tall 3,50 metres. ** Tail: Damon can grow a tail long almost 6'6" feet and use it as a whip. The tail also gives Damon an extra weapon to use against foes that come from behind. ** Claws: Damon can transform his fingernails into sharp claws that can reap out a Medium Demon throat effortlessly. ** Wings: Damon can manifest a couple of wings, since he is the son of Pit Lord. His wings are red and they can contain the energy of Hell, giving Damon a great reserve of energy. Damon's wings are big as two times his body and thanks to them he can fly as fast as a common Nephilim. *** Wings Blade: '''Damon wings are sharp enough to cut a human body, since their edges are covered by little blades that can cut through everything, with the exception of the hardest metals. *** '''Wings Clap: Damon can clap his wings together to create a shock wave that will send his enemies away for about 50 feet. * Advanced Magic: '''since his mother was a witch, Damon inherited great amount of magic power, which is greater than normal Cambions, since he is also the son of a Pit lord, a Greater Demon, whose heritage made Damon very powerful. ** '''Channeling: '''like any witch, Damon can channel the energy around himself and use it to for whatever he wants ** '''Telekinesis: thanks to both his heritage, Damon posses great telekinetic abilities and he is seen taking down 10 Fallen Beasts by himself and being able to surprise others powerful beings with his telekinesis. Damon uses his telekinesis also to choke his foes. ** Demonic Magic: as an Elite Warlock, Damon's demonic magic is greately enchanted and many stated that he is one of the most skilled Cambions. Tarquin himself stated that Damon is the most skilled magician he has ever seen. *** Black Magic: Damon's black magic is enchanted in comparison to others Cambions; this is due to the fact that he is a Warlock. Damon can use his black magic to neutralise many Nephilims powers. *** Umbrakinesis: as an Elite Warlock , Damon has a great amount of control over the shadows and he can use them in many ways, becoming a dangerous foe, since he can use the darkness to hurt and even kill Higher Angels, but Archangels and Seraphin can resist his dark powers. * Pyrokinesis (Hellfire): as a Cambion, Damon can summon and control hellfire and use it against his foes. Damon is also very resistant to hellfire and he can take down ordes of monsters with his flames. Damon can also cover himself with flames, becoming terrifing. ** Fire Ball: Damon can solidificate hellfire into magma, forming a fire ball that explode when it comes in contact with his foes. Damon uses this power when he is facing many foes at once. Basic powers * ' High Tier Demonic Powers:' since he is the son of a Pit Lord, an Elith Demon, Damon has incredible demonic powers and is one of the most powerful member of The Demonic Skull, second only to Tarquin in pure power. Damon's power is great enough to allow him to moderately hurt a Prince of Hell, but he would be bested by one in the end. * Immortality: '''Damon is over 6000 years old and he does not age. He could possibly live for million, if not even billions of years. ** '''Nigh-Invulnerability: Damon is immune to any terran weapon and to most angelic and demonic weapons, however he is still vulnerable to the weapons of Primordial Species, since he is not sired by any of them. Damon can also resist medium telekinesis, but the strongest one will surpass his defenses. *** Magic Resistance: due to his heritage as an Elite Demon, Damon posses some resistance to magic and tis makes him stronger than the average Cambion, because he is less vulnerable to magic, which is one of the greatest weaknesses of human hybrids. ** Superhuman Healing: Damon heal very quicly from injuries that would kill an ordinary human and he is also able to heal from many injuries inflicted by Greater Demons, however he cannot heal himself from energy blasts of a Prince of Hell or stronger beings. * Mental Manipulation: Damon is very skilled in mind manipulation and he can effortlessly manipulate the brain functions of anyone weaker than him, allowing him to alterate, create or changing nightmares. ** Nightmare Manipulation: as an Elite Warlock, Damon is very powerful in nightmare manipulation and he can even combine this ability with his advanced magic, allowing him to become a far more dangerous foe, since his control over nightmares are far better than normal. ** Demonic Control: as an Elite Cambion, Damon can easily control many demons, except Prime Demons, Princes of Hell and the most powerful Hell Knights. Damon can still control more demons than common Cambions. * Superhuman Strength: '''Damon is much stronger than a common Cambion, yet he is weaker than Tarquin, Jagang and Prime Cambions, that outmatch him in physical force. However he can still put a good fight and his brute force must not be understimated, since he can outmatch almost a Prince of Hell. * '''Superhuman Speed: Damon is the second fastest Cambion in The Demonic Skull, outmatched only by Tarquin. Damon has shown to be very fast and able to appear behind his foes before they knew he was there. His speed allows him to move faster than most Cambion and to appear when they would not expect. * Superhuman Agility: Damon's agility is a bit superior to that of a common Cambion, allowing him to defeat many foes alone. Damon is very balanced and can perfom many acrobatics, allowing him to best many of his foes. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Damon's reflexes are enchanted, since he proved able to react against foes that would have killed an ordinary human. Damon was able to fight against Astrid for a while, until she used Ouranos' powers to gain the upper hand. * Superhuman Durability: as the son of a Pit Lord, Damon's body is very durable and he can take a lot of trauma, allowing him to face many challenges that otherwise would be lethal for him. Damon has shown a lot of resistant to magic and he is nearly immune to any Earth weapon, but something like a nuclear bomb can still hurt him. * Superhuman Senses: Damon's senses are greately enchanted and this allows him to know when someone is coming after him, allowing him to be always on guard. Damon's senses are greater than those of anyone in the Demonic Skull, except for Tarquin, who surpasses him as both a Fallen Beast and a Killer. ** Sixth Sense: Damon's sixth sense is a magic sensory, which allows Damon to know when someone is trying to use magic to manipulate him; this makes Damon less susceptible to magic, since he is aware when someone is using it against him. Weaknesses Harming Beings Items Destroy Beings Items Category:Half Breed Battles